buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbary Coast, Part Two
"Barbary Coast, Part Two" was the second issue of the Barbary Coast comic book mini-series. Synopsis Angel, still lying on the floor of the bar, was kicked in the stomach by one of the cops. He got up and knocked the man out. He threatened Hawkins who revealed that he knew Angel was a vampire; Hawkins also told Angel that Ling Kai had left through the kitchen. He followed her trail and later found her at the docks, when she resisted, he knocked her out. Meanwhile, Abraham Behr was released from jail. Lynch was also in jail and now he was claiming the end is near. Outside, Behr was met by Bart, who appeared to answer to Behr. Their conversation revealed that they had had information on Angel and that Bart had to kill Angel. Later, Angel brought Ling Kai to Xin. While discussing the terms of their deal, Jimmy Watson broke them up with a gun and said that the deal was off. Ling Kai quickly ran to him, revealing he was her boyfriend. Xin and Ling began yelling at each other in Chinese. After which she transformed into a dragon and in the process she destroyed the building. She brought fiery death to Jimmy, smashed what was left of the building and took off. Angel told Xin that he was leaving and Xin told him that he had not completed the task. Angel told him that he brought the girl back and he was not dealing with any dragons. Xin proceeded to tell him that if they did not help the girl her soul would be lost and that by helping Ling Xai he was also helping himself. He gave Angel a sword, a satchel, and a potion that would tame the dragon. Meanwhile in the city, Hawkins was walking home when the dragon approached. She continues walking past him until he blew a whistle and scared her. She took off demolishing a few buildings. Angel came and told him to get the fire department so they could help control the fire he knew was coming. He pulled out the potion Xin gave him, but before he could use it, Bart shot the container and it broke. The two began fighting and Bart urged Angel not to help the girl or to save the city: not to choose the path of good. The fight was interrupted by an earthquake. Continuity The story was set after the flashbacks from "Orpheus", but before Blood & Trenches. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Xin *Minh *Hawkins *Teddy *Ling Kai *Abraham Behr *Lynch *Bart *Jimmy "Billy" Watson Organizations and Titles *San Francisco Police Department *Wolfram & Hart Species *Vampire *Human *Unidentified Demons Events *1906 San Francisco earthquake Locations *Barbary Coast, San Francisco *Chinatown, San Francisco *The Olympia Weapons and Objects Death Count Behind the Scenes Trivia *Ling Kai calls her boyfriend Watson and he refers to himself als Jimmy. In issue 1, Hawkins called him Billy. Common interpretation is that he is called Jimmy Watson and that Billy is either a nickname or a mistake by the writer. *Angel said the earthquake happened on April 16, 1906 at 5:14 AM. In reality, it took place on April 18 at 5:12 AM. Collections *Barbary Coast *Angel Omnibus: Volume 2 Pop Culture References Quotes Gallery Previews Image:ABC2P1.jpg Image:ABC2P2.jpg Image:ABC2P3.jpg Image:ABC2P4.jpg Image:ABC2P5.jpg Image:ABC2P6.jpg References nl:Barbary Coast, Deel Twee Category:Angel comics